


Timing

by NotSoHappyHufflepuff



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm sorry it's temporary (hopefully), Time Travel, either way time travel happens, or was it crayak?, sketchy morals, the ellimist did it, the title is stupid, violence and mature themes because it's animorphs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHappyHufflepuff/pseuds/NotSoHappyHufflepuff
Summary: The Yeerks are up to their old schemes again. The Animorphs are quick to respond of course. But what happens when the Animorphs and Ax are forced decades into the past.I mean there's no dinosaurs or anything, but still? (I'm sorry I suck at summary's. It's basically a time travel AU where the kids are sent back to the time of The Andalite Chronicles... because someone needed to do it and I stepped up to the plate)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs

My name is Jake.

That’s it. No last name, at least, not one that I can tell you. If I told you that wouldn't just mean the end for me and my friends, it would also mean the end of everything living on earth.

Yeah. That means you too.

I never wanted this. I mean who does right?

I was just a normal kid, with normal problems. The biggest one not being able to live up to my brothers basketball 'legacy’. I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore though since he left the basketball team.

Well… at least the Yeerk in his head made him quit.

That's right. Yeerk. Bet you'd never heard that word before, it sounds like something from a bad sci-fi movie from the 70’s or something doesn't it?

Sadly this isn't some cheezy over the top production with a budget that could barely pay for a ham and cheese sandwich.

This is life.

This is my life.

And for all I know this could be your life too.

The Yeerks are real, and they're everywhere, your parents, your teachers, that guy on the news, your sister, your brother.

Any one of them could be a controller.

But that's not the worst part.

No. The worst part is that you're loved ones are still there too.

An alien slug forced their way into their brain and slunk their way into the cracks, accessing their deepest darkest feelings and pulling the strings, living their life for them.

All the while their hosts scream, and cry, and beg.

And you wouldn't even be able to notice. How could you?

Don't worry though. I wouldn't have noticed either… if it hadn't been for that one night.

My friends and I walked through a construction site, smart choice huh?

It was a stupid decision. We knew it was, but hey, back then we felt almost immortal. Death wasn't even an option at the time.

Then he landed in front of us.

An andalite prince one of the 'good guys’. 

And I guess he really was a good guy because…

He was dying, light years away from his home and he was dying, for us. He didn't know us, but he still fought to save us.

And in his last moments he gave us a weapon that would allow us to fight back against the Yeerks.

The power to morph… the ability to change into any animal we could get in contact with.

Then he was murdered right in front of us.

By a monster that goes by the name of Visser three.

The only Yeerk that had ever managed to enslave an andalite. The only one with the ability to morph.

But he's not our only enemy of course. But he's the one we're the most worried about on earth.

I'm writing this because if something happens to me. To any of my friends, people need to know. People need to fight.

Because I don’t know what can happen to me, or my friends.

Because, hey, the universe is unpredictable even more so when “all powerful” beings are using us as chess pieces.

I’ve actually gotten myself into a bit of rut now, because this story is a bit… strange. And… I have no idea how I should start it…

I guess the best place to start is always the beginning.


	2. Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animorphs call a meeting.

“What do you mean the Yeerks have their own TV show?” Rachel asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow in disbelief. “Somehow I doubt they have the time to sit down and do a sitcom about 'life in the Yeerk pool.’ I mean come on.”

Marco rolled his eyes in return and exaggerated crossing his own arms. He added a hair flip in for good measure, obnoxious to the last. 

“I don't know, not like they don't have the access to the money, or you know, TV connections. I'm actually surprised they didn't try this sooner. I mean they already tried to use Jerry Jason Cole dude. Why stop there?”

Marco had a point, a few months ago we had dealt with a similar situation with this guy girls of all ages had a thing for. Something about his lips being on steroids or something? I personally didn't understand it.

~It's true Rachel. I saw the trailer and interviews too.~ Tobias said, and cocked his head to the side in a bird like manner, glaring at us all with his permanent stern stare. ~It actually looks pretty good. If I didn't know any better I'd probably watch it too.~

Cassie, who had remained quiet since the beginning of the meeting, interjected and asked: “Were you able to record it?”

~Luckily for us Ax-man records everything.~

Ax nodded in agreement, he had picked that up from us, and placed a tape into his vhs player. And pressed play.

The image was grainy for a bit before- “ZESTFULLY CLEAN! ZESTFULLY ZESTFULLY ZESTFULLy CLEAN! YOU’RE NOT FULLY-”

Marco quickly pressed fast forward on the tape before pausing and pressing play again.

The screen paused on a starry night sky, an opening narration began to play over the image. The voice sounded slightly familiar, a girl's voice, I couldn’t quite place it.

“I never really thought past the view of the night sky.”

Another flash, what looked like the inside of a spaceship flashed across the screen, it looked like it was about to crash with red lights flashing.

Then it cut back to the night sky. The girl continued. “I guess that was my own mistake. Because they’re here. And I don’t think they’ll leave anytime soon.”

The spacecraft crashed into a forest landscape, a girl is hiding behind a rock as the doors of the craft open and what looks like a hork bajir peeks its head out. The girl pulls herself up and looks at the hork bajir eyes wide, a clawed hand reaches out for her as the screen fades back into a night sky.

“And they’re not alone.”

Another ship, a familiar curved blade waved in front of the camera, a blue seven fingered hand was placed on the controls of the ship, the camera continues to pan up the arm to reveal a blue and tan torso and then an Andalites face, gentle and bizarre. Well except for the glowing red glowering eyes. That was a new feature.

The trailer ended on the same image of the stars, the title scrawls across it: The Invasion.

“Innovative title.” I said, “so I'm going to assume that this project is sponsored by The Sharing?”

~That is correct, Prince Jake.~ Ax agreed, I rolled my eyes but refrained from saying my usual “don't call me prince” response. ~There are promotional posters for the series on The Sharing website. I was also able to find a filming schedule for the series.~

“Ax is also going to record any interviews the actors and directors are doing about the series.” Marco said. “I'm sure there's also going to be a commercial plug in for The Sharing there. Pretty good campaign.” 

I took all of this in and ran all of the options through my head. “Do we know where the series is being filmed.”

~Only a town over. 30 minute flight at most.~ Tobias stepped in, preening his wing. ~I scoped it out while you were all in school, Marco had let Ax and I know before to check out anything related to this show.~

My right eye twitched. “And the reason you didn't let me know before is?”

“I wanted to make sure it was worth looking into before we told the whole group. Tobias just happened to do some extra credit on the side.”

I nodded in agreement, still a little peeved that they hadn't let me know before, but I couldn't exactly argue with results. “Good job you guys.” They all looked pretty proud of themselves, atleast Marco and Ax did definitely, Tobias’s feathers did puff up a little in hawk pride.

“So what? We bust up the sets?” Rachel, of course. 

Cassie, who had remained pretty quiet up to this point, shook her head and said: “We can't go around busting up buildings, especially when we don't know if there are any non controllers involved in this. We can't risk hurting them.”

I nodded in agreement. “Cassie's right, we should scout it out a bit more before deciding on anything.” I looked at Tobias and Ax. “Could you guys keep an eye on it when we're in school? We can switch out shifts when we're let out.”

They all nodded in agreement. Ax sent me the unwelcome, yet expected:~Yes, Prince Jake.~

I groaned loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I hate writing 1st person? Gah. Anyway. Please leave a review and let me know how it's going. Special thanks to the Morph Club community who gave me a million different Yeerk plots. The TV one was just too good though. If anybody else needs a good Yeerk plot for fanfiction I suggest you check out that post and also join the community! :)


	3. Tobias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ax and Tobias talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: still don't own Animorphs 
> 
> Some oc's are in this chapter

That day was a perfect day for flying, the sun baking the pavement created the perfect thermals for gliding, meaning I could glide with minimal flapping. 

I loved days like this. I only wish I could've enjoyed it more.

I had a lot on my mind that day. A million thoughts were running through my head, and a million questions to go with them. 

Ax was near by. Close enough to talk to but far enough away that we didn't look suspicious. Red tails and harriers don't really get along well enough to be flying in close proximity to one another.

~Are you well Tobias?~

My flight pattern wavered for a moment before steadying out. 

~I’m fine Ax.~

~Yes. Because you seem to be absolutely fine.~

~You’re starting to sound like Marco.~

I guess that would make sense. Marco had been hanging around at Ax’s scoop more and more recently. 

Most likely because Ax had access to pretty much every channel in existence. 

There was a reason they both caught what the Yeerks were up to.

We made it to the studio. Luckily for us there were some nice perches on a few trees in the back lot. The perfect place to spy on the crew and the director.

The director himself was a balding man in his 50’s. He had a pot belly and wore a sharing shirt that read: “Summer fun in the sun.” 

~If that shirt doesn't scream controller, I don't know what does.~

I saw Ax cock his head in agreement. Before stating. ~Tobias, you are aware that you can talk to me about anything correct. Not only are you my shorm, but we are also family.~

Andalites prefer to cut to the chase.

~Thanks Ax. I know, I'd just rather not talk about it right now.~

And cue the awkward silence.

~Sooo…~ I started. ~Um… how do you think the rest of your-our- family react to this.~

'To me.’ was left unspoken but that didn't mean it went unheard.

Ax was silent for a while. This worried me, from what I knew about Andalites they didn't seem to be very fond of interspecies relationships. 

Of any kind, obviously this was an even more extreme case.

~My parents would probably take a little time getting used to the idea. But they are good people, and you are Elfangor’s son. They would probably welcome you.~ I noticed him cock his head to the side, he was still watching the studio, though he seemed to be more distracted then before. ~My cousin, Naudrin, would probably warm up to you quickly. Although she may ask to do some tests on your DNA.~

My heart sank a little in my chest. ~You mean to see if we're really related?~ 

~No, because you are a nothlit who regained the power to morph. Naudrin is a scientist. She is more or less our version of a biologist, though she specializes in morphing.~

~That… actually sounds pretty cool. So did she help create the morphing technology or something.~

~No. She was born after the morphing technology was created. Though she is considered outstanding in her field. She endeavors to cure nothlitism. Possibly extend the the time limit.~

I perked up a little at this. The time limit was a pretty big flaw in the morphing ability. I personally could testify to this. Luckily for me I had an all powerful being on my side.

I did still live in a tree sadly.

~Of course she hasn't made much progress.~

Typical.

~She would like you though.~

~Yes. She and Elfangor grew up together. She, along with my mother have been trying for years to get him to settle down. I’m sure she'd be happy to find there was a reason to his refusal of all her friends- that is the girl that was shown in the trailer.~

I looked back towards the studio. Ax was right, the girl from the trailer was talking to the director out in the parking lot.

Her name was Hallie Johnson, I think she was from some Disney channel show or something like that. I couldn't remember the show that well but from what I do remember she was a pretty decent actor. 

She wasn't necessarily a bad choice for a lead. 

I flew a little closer to try to understand what they were saying.

“-just think that you should give The Sharing a chance. They are funding us after all, it would do them some good.” the director said.

Interesting. Looks like not everybody was a controller yet.

Yet.

Hallie crossed her arms and frowned. “I don't know Phil. It sounds a little creepy. Besides I'm not really good with the whole 'Boy Scout's thing they have going on. Not really my style.”

Yup. Definitely not a controller.

'Phil’ looked a little put out, and irritated if the throbbing vein on his forehead was to be taken seriously. 

“Just think about it.” He forced a smile. “I'm sure you'll change your mind.”

She snorted and turned away waving a hand dismissively. “Doubt it. But thanks for the invite.”

She walked towards a car, a man with sunglasses was in the driver's seat. Probably some tough guy bodyguard.

“See you in a few days!”

The director waved as she drove away. A smile plastered across his face, as the car went further away an irritated glower replaced it. 

Ax and I flew away.

~Looks like we may have an opening.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've failed. I'm ashamed of this chapter.
> 
> Anyway Oc introductions.
> 
> Naudrin: Ax's cousin and professional biologist/morphing expert. Essentially she morphs the animals she studies but also understands the intricacies of the morphing process. She gained this through ambitions and hard work. A genius even among Andalites. She is working on extending/eradicating the time limit ad well as reversing nothlitism. This is why Tobias's DNA would be crucial to her research. 
> 
> Close friends with Elfangor while they were growing up. Enough to be included in a family portrait of them. (This was because I can't comprehend Elfangor moving on and having more children without Loren. So now that photo he has in his ship was of him, his cousin, and parents)
> 
> Another thing to note is Naudrin was created to explore the other major half of Andalite culture, namely the scientific half. As well as showing a female who is content with where she is because she has different dreams and doesn't want anything to do with fighting then the other two female Andalites we meet. She also has her own team of Andalite inventors and scientists who are fighting the good fight on homeworld. Shameless Oc plug in sorry. She'll really only be mentioned in passing, but I use her to build up Andalite culture so give me a break.
> 
> Hallie Johnson: typical child star from the Disney channel who is making it big by exploring different revenues. Smart enough to see the cult vibes coming off of the sharing and avoiding it like the plague.
> 
> Thank you all and please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there everybody. Welcome to my lovely story. I hope that this short prologue peeked your interest enough to stick with me and see it through.
> 
> I do have a couple of the chapters (proper chapters anyway) planned out and will have them out as soon as I can. However I am currently in school so I don't know how often I will be able to work on this, as I am also writing an original story that I want to have done by May of next year. (I'm actually writing this to help expand my writing experience as well.)
> 
> A few things I should cover. I'm not much of a first person writer so if I mess up with the narrative don't be too harsh and let me know if there are any errors and I will try to fix them. Also I don't have a beta reader, nor any personal friends who are interested in Animorphs that I think would be interested in fixing my cruddy mistakes.
> 
> Also there will be mentions of Oc's. Not a lot, mentions at the most (which is to expand universe around certains cultures ~cough cough- Andalites- cough cough-) or used as more of a plot device/ one off character to advance plot. (That sounds harsh,)
> 
> Shout out to the Morph Club Cast group on facebook. I asked them for ideas for this story, and boy did they deliver. Also if you haven't listened to the Morph Club Podcast I suggest you do because it's amazing and the people involved are awesome. You can listen to them on soundcloud, seriously suggest you should check it out. :D
> 
> Anyway guys, reviews appreciated.


End file.
